The purpose of this study is to compare the disposition of oral antipyrine, an old antipyretic/analgesic medication now used as a probe to measure liver drug metabolism capacity, after a single dose in subjects with hepatic dysfunction to matching subjects with normal hepatic function. These same subjects will then participate in a Phase I study involving ziprasidone, a new investigational antipsychotic agent. Correlations between the pharamdokinetics of antipyrine an ziprasidone will be sought.